


Only You (and I against the world)

by fallenflowercrowns (meggiewrites)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Harry is a Tomlinson, Louis and Harry are husbands, M/M, Red Carpet Event, celebrity power couple, some random interviewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/fallenflowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry attend the 2017 Brit Awards as newlywed husbands. They might just be the celebrity power couple of the century.</p><p>Basically a terribly sappy future fic in a world where Harry and Louis are out and proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You (and I against the world)

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing on here, second time writing fanfiction. I originally posted this on my tumblr.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Beta'd by my good friend Rachel (thank you my dear for making this readable)

The air was buzzing with noise there in front of the O2. It was tightly packed with people, and surprisingly warm for a February evening- all the more reason for the women to show off their beautiful strapless dresses. The 2017 Brit Awards were - as always - a pretty big deal in the UK, and with every limo that arrived, the fans’ screaming got a bit louder. It seemed like all of Great Britain’s rich and famous had come together that night, and the crowd was bathing in the light of some of the biggest stars in music.

Even still, it seemed like everyone was waiting for someone in particular to arrive.

Another limo pulled up and someone walked up to the car to open the door. Suddenly, all conversation dropped to hushed whispers. This is what they’d been waiting for. They were sure the world’s new favorite celebrity power couple had just arrived, and it was time for British music royalty to step into the limelight.

—-

Inside, a very stressed Louis Tomlinson was fiddling with his blazer. He didn’t usually let his nerves get to him- he was no showbiz newbie, after all. But this time was different, wasn’t it? He started messing with his tie, hands shaking a bit.

"Lou, babe. Stop."

Big hands gently grabbed his smaller ones, completely engulfing them, bony thumbs stroking over the back of Louis' hands.

"Haz." Louis felt cared for, but at the same time also a tiny bit annoyed at the fact that his husband was patronizing him. "I’m alright."

"You’re not usually this fidgety," Harry stated. After over six years of being together, Harry knew Louis better than he did himself, and vice versa.

"Harold," Louis sighed.

"Lewis." Harry raised his eyebrows, as if daring Louis to say something. Louis groaned, rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname game they’d started playing when they were teenagers, as well as at Harry’s cheeky grin. Still, he couldn’t help cracking a little smile himself.

As Harry finally picked up on his spouse’s genuine concern, he looked deeply into Louis’ eyes and offered the older man his hand: "It’s gonna be alright, baby, I promise."

"Yeah," Louis exhaled and let the smile take over his face. "Let’s go, sweetheart." He took Harry’s hand at the same time the door of the limo was opened.

Their first public appearance as a married couple. As Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.

Right. They could do this.

As soon as Harry got out of the shiny black car, the crowd went absolutely bonkers; it became even louder when he was joined by Louis, their hands clasped, Louis’ heavily tattooed forearms on full display thanks to his pushed up sleeves, and their brand-new wedding rings shining brightly in the warm sunlight.

—-

"Hello, my name is Tess Redforth and I’m here with Harry and Louis from One Direction! Hello boys, how are you?"

"Hi Tess, we’re very well," Harry answered truthfully.

The interviewer was tall and thin, with blood red lips and dyed-red hair pushed up into what had to be the most complicated hairdo ever. Her smile was a little bit too big. Louis wasn’t sure he liked her, but he and Harry still flashed matching smiles at her.

"So guys, let’s get straight to the point. A little bird told me that you two got hitched recently?"

Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. Even though they’d been out since the end of 2014- over two years ago now- he still felt uncomfortable being asked questions about his relationship.

You could have heard the smile in Harry’s voice even if you couldn’t see the one on his face.

"Yep! Louis here finally made an honest man out of me. Took him long enough, really."

She shoved her microphone at Louis then. "How long have you been together?"

Harry threw a glance at his husband before quickly taking over. "All the way since X-Factor. It’s over six years now."

"Six years! Wow, that’s way longer than any of my relationships, and I’m thirty! But it can still happen, right? I mean, I’m not bad to look at."

She was flirting with Harry, Louis was sure of it. It was in the way she leaned into him, in the way she smiled creepily at him, in that sentence just there. He didn’t like it at all.

Even after two years of being openly gay, and with his partner - the man whose ring he was now wearing - by his side, Harry still couldn’t completely get rid of his womanizer image.

Louis scoffed quietly as Harry told the interviewer about 'Something fun you did on the honeymoon, besides the obvious?' ("Jetskiing, definitely. Louis’d never done it before, so I taught him.")

A few years ago he probably would have made some sassy remark about how he thought her hair looked great and loaded it with enough irony to make it clear that he thought no such thing. But he was older now (twenty-five, for god’s sake!) and a bit more - let’s say,considerate, about about other people’s feelings.

So he just listened to the two of them chatting away, until one particular question sparked his interest again.

"You’re up for two awards tonight, aren’t you?"

Louis’ head shot up, ice blue eyes attentive and focused. He quickly squeezed Harry’s hand to let him know that he wanted to answer this one.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

"So which ones, then?"

He rolled his eyes internally again, because honestly, everyone already knew. But that’s how the press works, innit?

"British Single of the Year and Most Inspirational Act."

The interviewer made a quick hand gesture, asking him to elaborate.

"British Single is for our duet  _Only You_ - which is absolutely amazing, because it’s the first song we recorded together, just the two of us. I mean, I did  _Don’t Give Up_  in 2014, and we’ve both recorded a bunch of unpublished solo songs, but other than that we’ve never done anything outside of One Direction."

"So, what sparked the idea to make this single? What was your inspiration?"

"Well actually it was something the fans trended on twitter shortly after we came out. We immediately liked the idea, but somehow only really started working on it last summer when we realized that we wouldn’t make an album with the band this year. And obviously, the song itself is basically a retelling of our love story and our feelings for each other."

"So it’s a very personal song, then." The woman seemed a bit taken back by all the love and the strong 'Harry is mine' vibes Louis was apparently sending out.

"Yes, definitely." Louis smiled smugly.

"Have you written the bigger part of it, then, since generally you’re labeled the 'songwriter' of the band?"

'I tell you what- I have written the most, and maybe even the majority of our last two albums, but this one is a fifty-fifty collaboration between my Hazza and me."

Louis felt a long arm sneaking around his waist, then, and when he looked up at Harry he was met with a fond smile and eyes that looked a bit teary. Jesus, Harry was a bloody sap.

Apparently they’d lovingly stared at each other long enough, since the interviewer had to clear her throat to regain their attention.

"And the other award?"

"I actually think they made that one up just for us." A bit of mischief swung by in Harry’s voice, a little smirk tugging at his lips. "But really, we were nominated for our charity 'Things We Can', which the single actually raised money for."

"What's that about, then?"

"Well, we’d been going through what can only be called bullying while we were closeted, by part of the public and um … some other … people."

Louis frowned at that. Even though they’ve gotten rid of Modest! in 2013, they still weren’t allowed to talk about what they and the related media had put he and Harry through.

"So we set up a charity for people that are in the same situation as us, to help stop homophobic behaviour- in schools by doing workshops, but also in workplaces by offering professional help that the victims can turn to. Because we know how hard it is to live like that, and wanted to do something so that other people can have it easier than us."

"Niiice!” She drew the 'i' out for way too long, in Louis’ humble opinion; it seemed fake.

"Well, according to the media you two are huge role models for gay teens all over the world, so you can really be proud of yourselves!"

Harry smiled at her, dimples showing and all, and Louis couldn’t help staring fondly at his beautiful, wonderful husband.

After the big 2014 revelation (two members of the world’s biggest boyband are gay- run for your lives) Louis had been pretty content just to hold Harry’s hand in public, to take him on dates and kiss him in front of people. But the curly-haired lad always wanted to be more than just half of 'that gay couple in that boyband' - he wanted to change the world for the better. With a lot of enthusiasm and even more energy, he’d gone about founding the charity, and Louis had had no other choice but to be sucked into this vortex with him. To be honest, it was one of the best things they’d ever done.

"Thank you very much, guys, it was an absolute pleasure talking to you. Good luck for the ceremony!"

The interviewer shook both of their hands, and even rewarded them with what seemed like a genuine smile. The two superstars thanked her quietly and then continued to make their way down the red carpet.

**—-**

About a dozen fan pictures and two shorter interviews later the couple finally stood in front of the entrance, posing for the paparazzi.

Louis had slung his arm around Harry’s waist, while the younger boy draped his over Lou’s shoulders. They slotted against each other perfectly, melding into one being, literally made for one another in every way possible.

Louis looked up at Harry.

"You were really amazing, before", he whispered in his husband’s ear, even though he had to whisper very loudly since it was pretty damn noisy in the first place, with the paps shouting for the couple to smile at them (they only had eyes for each other) and the fans screaming in the background.

"You too." Harry snuggled into Louis’ long, messy hair.

Louis giggled and poked him in the ribs. "Harry Styles, lead singer of One Direction, giant kitten and man of few words."

"Harry  _Tomlinson_."

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten?" The older man’s tone was teasing, but Harry still frowned. "Hey darling, cheer up, you know I didn’t mean it like that!" Louis sounded a bit concerned as he glanced up at the love of his life.

"No, Lou, it’s just - I … I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then what’s stopping you?"

And that’s how the world witnessed what was arguably the most influential couple of the past ten years sharing a passionate snog on the red carpet in front of the O2.

—-

Later that night Louis and Harry were cuddled up on their couch with the recap of the Brits on, watching themselves performing  _Only You_ , a happy but still melancholic indie/folk ballad, and later winning the two awards they had been nominated for.

They saw Louis thanking their bandmates, their families, their new management and the fans for being so supportive of them as a couple and a singing duo (“It’s absolutely incredible - our world changed so much over the past few years!”) while holding up the award for British Single.

They smiled at Harry’s short but heartfelt speech about gay rights when he’d accepted the second award.

Harry’s head was resting in his husband’s lap, while Louis constantly carded his fingers through Harry’s untamed chocolate curls. He’d always had a thing for the younger man’s hair- couldn’t keep his hands off the curls at any time, even back at X-Factor. Not that Harry minded; he was a kitten when it came to someone petting his head- especially when that someone was his gorgeous crush/boyfriend/husband.

"What would’ve happened if we’d never met, Haz?"

Silence settled into the room for a while after Louis’ question.

"We would’ve, eventually. Maybe at uni, or at Leeds fest, or I’d run into you in the middle of Manchester."

Harry looked up at Louis with wide green eyes. "I don’t think it’s possible that we’d never have met at all. You’re my world, Lou. My life is nothing without you, so why would I even exist if not for the purpose of knowing and loving you?"

"You sap", Louis teased, but then sighed and bit his lip. “It’s like it's fate, innit? Soulmates.”

Blue eyes locked with green, and for a few seconds the world stopped spinning.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: swallows-with-clipped-wings


End file.
